Life Changes
by 1-10 were taken
Summary: Alekia was just cooking dinner when they showed up. How can she explain a new world and the other side of the gate to them? How can she get them all to know how life works here and teach them about a new world? Will she even be able to? I suck at summaries but just try to read it. Alekia gets the description you give her so let me know how you think she looks.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Changes**

Chapter One

Why?

"Stir Fry is the greatest kind of fry." She sang with flipping pieces of meat over the stove. She eventually put the words to popular song tunes like 'What time is it?' from High School Musical 2 or even she changed the words to fit in 'Uptown Funk' by singing "Stir Fry, fry you up, Stir Fry fry you up!". You get the idea; She sang about what she was making. While she made dinner into a musical there was a knock at her front door. For the first time in a while she had her headphones on a low volume so she actually heard it and didn't need her father to yell down the stairs at her, thankfully. She turned the heat to a simmer and pulled her earbuds fully out while skipping to the white door and reached for the golden door knob. She gave it a turn and opened her home to the outer world, the let out a yelp and slammed it shut at the sight of people there.

The two boys, teenagers at the latest accompanied by a woman and a man, only the boys shared a resemblance. They were taken aback at how quickly this one girl had shunned them from herself which beckoned the question: Why? They knocked again and got a slower opening leaving a gap for them to talk through.

"Hello Miss. We're sorry to disturb you but do you know where we are?" The man said as he rubbed his black hair.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Well I don't see what that hast to do with knowing our location but I'm Roy Mustang. This is Riza Hawkeye and these are the Elric brothers: Edward and Alphonse. Could you tell us where we are?"

"You're not in Amestris anymore." she said under her breath "You're in America, more specifically Illinois, even more specific North Aurora." She said opening the door wider.

"Where?"

"Fairy Tail Land… How did you get here?" She asked as she walked away from the door leaving it open as an invitation but they were reluctant. "Come in already it's cold as balls out and shut the door behind you." She stalked into the kitchen and turned on the ketel. They all seem amazed at how advanced and 'glamorous' she lived. "So how did you get here?"

"We got lost." Edward said

"Bullshit. How did you get here?"

"We… we got lost." he persisted

"Lie to me again and I'll hit you so hard you'll shrink even more. And before you act rash I can kick you out and not give you any information you might need or want." He shut his mouth and crossed his arms begrudgingly. "So for real this time: How did you get here?"

"We were taken from a fight. Ed here, decided to draw a magic circle and drew the wrong one. He touched it and we felt something off so Al tried to pull him away and I dove after Al, then Hawkeye dove after me. We were then sent here."

"Now I believe that."

"You can accept a story like that but you won't accept 'we got lost'?"

"Yeah. Shit my stir fry!" She dashed over to the stove to save her beloved.

"Okay, so you know our names and how we got here so, who are you?"

"Fair enough. I'm Alekia York, my friends call me Al. I'm a high school junior. By magic circle do you mean Transmutation Circle?"

"So it's not a foreign art?"

"It's a science. Won't having two 'Al's around be confusing though? You can call me Alek." Alekia said.

"Who said anything about staying around or here?" Ed said

"I did. Just know. Did you not hear it? Might want to get that checked."

"Like hell we're staying I've got people back home I need to help."

"Winry is strong enough despite what you think, and Pinako will be just fine with only her."

"How did you-?"

"Should have kept that to myself. Well dinners ready, hope you like Stir Fry."

"Whats-"

"Meat, vegetables, and rice."

"Okay sounds good." They all sat at a wooden table not really knowing how to respond to a girl starting off so rude then knowing about life from their homeland and landing at you'll-be-staying-here-have-some-dinner. So they ate in silence only looking at each other and gave glances to each other and peaked at the 'bipolar' girl. The meal was good, probably the best any of them have ever had, but it was also slow moving. It seemed Alekia was home alone and no one questioned it by not wanting to break this uncomfortable silence, but they also wanted it to shatter like glass so that's what he did.

"Are you home alone or something? I haven't seen anyone else and you don't look old enough to own a home." Ed said

"Maddies at a friend's house, Rosie is somewhere, Jack moved out, so did Bailey, And my parents are divorced. I live with my dad and he probably went out so yes. I am home alone. Well looks like everyone's done. Let's clean up." She cleared her place and everyone slowly followed. Still not sure of what to think. Dishes were easy because they didn't need to be done by hand and were thrown into the silver machine called a dish washer. The leftover food was put away and saved for tomorrow and they four stood out of the way not knowing how procedures were here. Then they all followed like ducklings into the living room. Their eyes widened at how many cats there were: three to be exact. Alek picked up the fattest and fluffiest one to place on her lap and waited for them all to sit.

"So you're probably wondering how I know about stuff and people I shouldn't right?"

"Yes."

"Well… I'm Psychic."

"What?"

"I can see things like stuff you're scared of or people you know, places you've been or stuff you've gone through. Like you," she said looking at Al "You were in a suit of armor but coming here you're back in a body and I know what you brothers did to get him in armor. You Edward, lost your leg then arm and coming here restored them from metal to flesh. Mustang lost his best friend and Hawkeye went through hell to cover some important research. Don't worry I won't go into detail." the looked in shock and awe "I also know you're from Amestris a country from beyond the gate. Congratulations, you made it to the other side!"

"How do you know all of that?" Mustang said preparing his gloves

"Sir please," Hawkeye finally spoke

"Let him, just think of it as a rainy day." He snapped and nothing happened "Like I said before, it's just a science here. Nothing but a theory really. But now you know you're not a threat Flame Coronel and neither is Fullmetal. That's just irony now. Nothing metal but your heart." they didn't say anything "Well now let's get down to business: Elrics you need a place to stay for the time being. You can take my brother's old room and once you get settled we can get you enrolled in school. How old are you?"

"Sixteen and fifteen."

"Alright. Ed you're the same age as me, Al you're a year below so you'll be a Sophomore while Ed and I are Juniors. And you two, you'll probably need to act like their parents or legal guardians. You'll also need work. Luckily there are two openings at my school for a history teacher and a math teacher. Decide among yourselves. You'll also need a place to stay so you can use my basement until you get payed and get an apartment, then you can take these two with and play family. Give it a week and you'll be in school and you'll be well... in school. You will be going to my school" she said to the Elrics "and we have uniforms so you can borrow my brother's old ones. Okay so go to bed. Basements there and Jack's room is up the stairs with the closed door. Night!" They all just sat there and she pulled out a glowing rectangle.

"What's that?" Al asked

"My phone."

"That's a phone?"

"Yeah, it can hold the numbers of people you want to talk to, you can type to them that's called texting, you can go on the internet and download apps."

"What's the internet?" Ed said

"It's this vast expanse of knowledge and information. But it also has all this time passing stuff like games and connects you with the rest of the world. And apps are these little things that are like pieces of the internet that all have one distinct purpose or function."

"And you can do all of that on a 'phone'?" Roy asked

"You can also do most of it on a computer or even your T.V.."

"I won't even ask."

"I won't explain. Didn't I say to go to bed? I thought I did." she genuinely forgot. "Well it's late and I have school and work tomorrow, damn I'll be missing rehearsal. Oh well I have more power than the directors." they all shoved off to bed given clean sheets and pajamas and tried to sleep. But they all stayed awake and questioned themselves about everything that had happened and tried not to disturb the other in the room. It was going to be a long night.

 _I can't believe they bought I was psychic._


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Changes**

Chapter two

Adjustment

 **Author's Note: this chapter is still short I guess but a little longer than before. It's still a little fast paced but I'm working on that. I love comments so don't be shy about it. The story picks up a little here but more traction will be in the next chapter. I still haven't given Alek a description so please tell me what you think she looks like. Sorry if I suck at writing I'm better at poems and using references people don't get. Well enjoy.**

She sat up in her bed and let out a, not a scream but like a loud huff, while a small cat moved closer to her face and pawed at it. "Good morning S'mores. Did you have a good sleep? I bet you did you little cutie."

She went to pet the cat but realized that a pringle can had engulfed her hand and half her arm.

"What the hell did I put in that stir fry?" she took the can off her hand and threw it into her garbage, then got up and up on her uniform consisting of purely sad colors: muted light blue, navy, gray and barely any gold plaid skirt, it might as well been a kilt, and a scratchy and cold navy blue sweater with the school's crest.

"I don't want to go to school. I want to sit in the bath and read my books or write with a cup of tea but no I have to go to school because laws suck and the government is the worst." She slipped on thigh high socks with her sperrys and ran down the stairs. She walked over to the kettle and flicked it on and when she turned around, she let out a high pitched scream that could break glass.

"Not a morning person?" Edward said

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Don't yell you'll wake everyone."

"Shit I thought that was a dream!"

"Though what was a dream?" Ed asked

"This is way too fucked up for my taste, so could you do what figments of imagination do and go away?"

"I'm real. Why do you think this is a dream? Last night you let us in and fed us. This is more of a dream to us than to you."

"You don't get it. You never will. You can't be real. It's impossible."

"And yet here I am."

"Fuck you!"

"why are you in that wretched attire?" Ed asked

"Since when do you know words like 'wretched' and 'attire', let alone use them? For school dumbass."

"I'll have to wear something like that?!"

"You'd get pants you lucky bastard, I have to wear a skirt. Why are you up anyways? If you're real shouldn't you sleep?"

"I wanted to explore all these gadgets. I've never seen anything so advanced."

"Welcome to 2016. Try not to break anything, you can't imagine how much they cost."

"What?"

"I said don't break anything you can't pay for."

"No about the year."

"I said it's 2016."

"That can't be, it was just 1915. How can it be 2016?"

"Well while this traumatizes you, I have to go to school. Bye." she left to the garage and got into her black jeep patriot and left.

"How bad did I fuck up? Just what the hell did we do to get to the year 2016?" he leaned on the counter and put his hand to his head.

"Just what the hell did _you_ do, Fullmetal." Mustang appeared at some point but no one noticed.

"Shut up. You didn't have to jump after Al. You weren't supposed to be here."

"But I am so you're stuck with me."

"Don't remind me."

"Fighting already? It's not even 8:00 a.m.."

"It's nothing Lieutenant, Fullmetal is just upset that I tried to save his brother from his mistake and that we all ended up here."

"Think whatever you want Coronel Flame Brain." Ed started to walk out of the kitchen

"Where are you going?" Mustang asked as if his father

"Not that it matters to you but to check on Al. Alek isn't the most quiet person."

"Then you shouldn't've scared her."\

"Like I knew I would."

So he stalked up the stairs to see if his brother was okay after being in a body again and he was sleeping, the whole scene was so serene like world peace had been achieved. Edward could see Al's flesh and color in his skin, he could see him breathing and clinging to blankets so he could feel warmth again, because he felt warmth again. He saw all aspects of his brother sleeping, something he hadn't been able to do since that regretful day, his brother with a skeleton almost fully seen and the hair like Rapunzel, was sleeping. Ed couldn't help but have tears roll down his cheeks and smile feeling more guilt for losing his brother's body but was so happy that he could do normal kid things again; that he was fully human like he was when they were kids, and not just as something Ed said to try and cover his guilt for fucking up his brother's life and cursing him to that tin can. "Sorry Al." he said as he shut the door not wanting to wake what could've been a suit of armor.

7777777777777777777

 _They're not real. They're not real. They're not real. They're not real. They're not real. They're not real. They're not real. They're not real._ Was all Alek could think of that day. Trapped in her thoughts she couldn't fall asleep in theology like she did everyday, she couldn't pay attention in her geometry class, she never payed attention in U.S. History so to hell with it, but she was off key in chorus that day. She was too quiet that day and nobody dared to ask why because everyone knew that when she was quiet she was a lost cause not to mention scary if you snapped her out. So everyone left her alone.

 _Shit they're real._ She finally accepted as she dropped her books in the bustling hallway.

7777777777777777777

"Ugh!" she made a noise like that when she entered her home and threw her bags to the floor.

"Bad day?" Mustang said

"I forgot you guys were here. Damn it." she said closing her eyes as if in pain. "You could say bad in the sense fiction has become reality and I'm being haunted."

"What?" he was genuinely confused

"Psychic problems."

"Oh," he seemed to accept it

"Where are the brothers? Not breaking something hopefully."

"Fullmetal found a black rectangle in your room with wires hanging out and is trying to figure out how to work it. Alphonse is either trying to help best to his ability or sleeping." she dashed up the stairs and broke into her room yelling at Ed.

"YOU BITCH DON'T TOUCH MY X-BOX!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled in fear and surprise

"DON'T TOUCH MY X-BOX! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST ME? GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?" he face red with wrath and his as white as Truth.

"I don't even know what it is or what it does. I was just going to take it apart to find out what makes it tick and then put it back together using Alchemy. Then you came in and nearly killed me. You're just like Winry, god. You won't let me do or touch anything, either of you."

"One: Do not compare me to your best friend/girlfriend/wife. Two: You do not touch my stuff. If you saw certain things I would have to kill you and then rip your eyes out from the back of your head. Do I need to go into more detail there?"

"No Ma'am." he said so quietly

"Three: You are officially registered at my school and will start tomorrow. You will do as I say and you will try to make friends so I don't babysit you like I already have to. Four: at school you can not and will not mention anything about your country of origin or any adventures you've had. Leave names out of places and people because if you said certain things you'd be labeled as a madman. To not seem as a madman while at school you are not Edward Elric. You are Edward Heinrich and the same for Al. If anyone asks you're my German relatives who recently moved here and you're living with me until your parents can find a good home for you. Now you will put down my X-box and leave my room before you end up like Kelly Anne Bates. Need I also remind you that ALCHEMY DOESN'T WORK IN THIS WORLD!"

"Winry is not my girlfriend and who the hell is Kelly Anne Bates?"

"Look her up if you've figured out the internet." he just gulped and was shaking at how murderous Alek could seem. Radiating hatred and criminal intent took over her mind at some sort of technological device being threatened. He slowly got up and placed the X-box down gently and slowly left the room, sweat pulsating from his temples as he went and left from her unscaved. He went down the stairs and thought of nothing else but to sit in the same room with Mustang while he tried to get the T.V. to work like Hawkeye had earlier.

Back up stairs Alek went to check on Al who had been sleeping since she left that morning. She crept into the well-known room and saw him resting peacefully on the bed with open eyes. He spotted her and smiled and she moved closer.

"Good morning Alek." he said so cheerily

"It's the afternoon Al."

"Did I really sleep all day?"

"You looked like you needed it."

"Were you coming to get me for something?"

"No I just wanted to check on you since you slept all day. How long have you been awake for?"

"Not long I think. I heard someone yelling about an X-box and then I think I heard brother."

"You don't say? I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was a dream?"

"It could've been but that would be weird, would that even fit in context with that?"

"With what?"

"Just the dream I had about being back home. It's still all weird to be on the other side of the gate."

"Tell me about it. It might be weirder for me than for you."

"How so?"

"That I really can't tell you with making you go insane and calling me a witch."

"Okay then. So where's brother?"

"He's yelling at my T.V. and if HE BREAKS IT YOU SHOULD START CALLING ME GIRL-A!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK THAT IS!"

"GOOGLE IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOOGLE?!"

"GOOGLE IT!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE I CAN'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING WITH USING THE THING I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"GOOGLE IT!"

"You're just like Winry in personality but nothing in appearance. It's weird but it makes me feel more at home or safe? I don't know, did that make any sense?"

"Kinda yeah." they both smiled "Okay daty here for a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay put!" she yelled from the hallway and was back in the room in seconds with a white medical box.

"What's that?"

"A first-aid kit, I just want to check your temperature."

"How does that thing work?"

"Just like this." she took the thermometer and brushed back his hair then rubbed the thermometer across his forehead until it beeped. "96.7, we should get you some hot food and drinks. Think you're able to make it down stairs?"

"I might need a little help but yeah I can manage."

"Great. ED GET UP HERE!"

"WHAT NOW?!"

"I need you to help Al down stairs. I need to go make him some food. Is soup okay?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"What did you want? I can't hear you when you're not yelling." Ed said standing in the doorway

"Help your brother down stairs while I make him some food. Try not to hurt him and go at his pace."

"Yeah okay I can do that." He said walking to Al and helping him up "All good Al?"

"Yeah I think."

"Okay let's try walking." they slowly stepped forward while Al's arm was slung around Ed and tried to do most of it on his own but Ed was doing more than half the work. By the time they made it to the top of the stairs Alek yelled saying the soup was ready but they still had a while to walk. "Why don't I carry you the rest of the way Al? WE could get down quicker."

"Fine I guess." he picked up his brother bridal style and carefully walked down the stairs and placed him in a wooden chair at the kitchen table. Steaming soup was placed in front of him and he began to eat it while thanking Alek.

"It's no problem Al really. I took what, five minutes? Really it's a small feat."

"But you didn't have to and you're letting us all stay here so we should at least thank you for it."

"Yeah okay Al, just eat some and then you're gonna get a little exercise to help your body. Nothing much just a little walking with some brotherly support and when you're strong enough that you don't need him you'll move over to crutches until you don't need those."

"Yeah okay I can try that."

"You won't try. You will. But now there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Tomorrow, Ed and I have to go to school, and Hawkeye and Mustang start tomorrow too. So you'll be home alone for a little. I expect you to sleep that whole time but just incase you're up and need something you'll spend the day down here. I'll have prepared light foods so you can eat without struggle and I'll set up crutches so you can get up if you really need it. You don't need to over exert yourself so don't worry about doing any acts of kindness. I can set up the T.V. with movies so you won't be so bored and I'm sure my cats will keep you plenty company."

"You have cats!?"

"Yeah. But once you're able to use crutches regularly you'll start school with us and do things like the rest of us. I want that done as quickly as possible but I want it done at your pace. So don't try anything to strain yourself or hurt yourself while no one is around. You already have a long recovery time we don't need it extended. Got it? Now, do you need more soup?"

"I don't want to put you out any further Alek." before he finished she had his bowl and was dishing more soup for him "Thanks,"

"Like I said: It's really no trouble." she said placing it in front of the boy.

 **Author's Note: Kelly Anne Bates was killed and tortured by her boyfriend for a about a month before she actually died. When she was found she had over 150 collective injuries including:**

 **Scalding** **to her buttocks and left leg**

 **Burns on her thigh caused by the application of a hot iron**

 **A fractured arm**

 **Multiple stab wounds caused by knives, forks and scissors**

 **Stab wounds inside her mouth**

 **Crush injuries to both hands**

 **Mutilation of her ears, nose, eyebrows, mouth, lips and genitalia**

 **Wounds caused by a spade and pruning shears**

 **Both eyes gouged out**

 **Later stab wounds to the empty eye sockets**

 **Partial scalping**

 **Girl-A was a twelve year old girl who killed her eleven year old classmate in 2004 in Japan. Her identity has not been released and was given the Alis 'Girl-A'. This is also known as the Sasebo Slashing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Changes**

Chapter 3

Fuck Up

"Wake up Elric!" Alek said pounding Ed with a pillow "You have to get up for school!"

"Wha 'ime iz it?" he said rolling into his pillow

"Time to get that lazy flat ass of yours out of bed ya blond bastard! Now get the hell up and get moving short stack!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"I knew that would get you up. But you don't need to wake Al, that's just rude." she said turning out of the room.

"Oh yes I'm the rude one." he said so she wouldn't hear

"What was that Elric? Remember I don't have to help you." he wasn't good at being quiet anyways. Edward got up and dragged himself into his uniform and then to the bathroom to go through the routine of hair, teeth, wash face, uniform check and went down the stairs.

"No seriously what time is it?" he said wiping his eyes from exhaustion and yawned.

"It's 6:47 a.m.."

"WHY SO GOD DAMN EARLY?"

"Because school starts in an hour and we leave at 7:30?"

"That makes no sense."

"Well that's my schedule and you can suck it."

"What?"

"You have too much to learn here Elric."

"You tell me too little, Ally." she stopped moving and the room ran cold all except the coffee. "What?"

"Don't call me 'Ally'."

"What no 'please'?" he said mockingly

"Just don't call me 'Ally'."

"Why?"

"Why can't you obey orders like a dog should?"

"How did you-?"

"I know more than you think Edward. I basically know your life story. I know more than you could imagine anyone could know. You boys have done shit that no one else dared and it left you _hollow_ , _broken_ , enough to sell yourself to the military. So why don't you stop irking me and I won't tell a _soul_?" he sat there stunned at her malice that was emitting off of her. He could've sworn the sky turned black and the lights burst in anticipation.

"Okay… I won't call you 'Ally' again… Just please don't kill me." he was quivering

"Wow I got you to say please."

"That's what you care about? Not how you made the room go black?"

"It went black?"

"Beginning to regret you taking us in."

"Okay, well." she flipped him off with the sweetest of smiles on her face.

"You wouldn't do that to Al." Ed said

"Alphonse gets that I don't have to help you but I do. Why? Because I am so kind hearted and loving to all, Edward. That is why."

"You're mocking me."

"Am not." she was. "Okay so you have everything done?"

"Everything like what?"

"Have you brushed your teeth and hair? Are you dressed in full uniform? No, cause Edward Elric; Hero to the People can't tie a damn die. Is your lunch made? Do you have your supplies and backpack? Did you make your bed? Did you clean up your messes from this morning? Did you eat breakfast? Check on Al at all? Did you shave? What about any other bathroom routine? Think Edward. You are going to this school with my reputation. You can't ruin it, or I'll ruin you."

"God damn it! Yes I did all of that. Will you just stop it already? It's creepy."

"What's creepy?" she said testing him

"Nothing. Nothing is creepy. No creepiness here, no sir. Nope, nada, none."

"That's what I thought Edward. Now go get in the damn car."

"What time is it?"

"Get in the damn car." He scurried off into the garage and looked at what she called a car. Sure it resembled one to him but that couldn't've been a car. It was too futuristic, too unrealistic. It was just too absurd for _that_ to be a car. She walked right past him and opened the driver's door to get in.

"Are you coming? If you answer that I will run you over."

"Why do you always threaten me?" He said as he got into the passenger's seat.

"It get's you to do what I want and you can't tell if I'm being serious or bluffing." She started the car and began to leave her home taking two lefts, a right, then another left to reach the school. "And get the fuck out of my car, don't forget to lock the door." she said grabbing her cat covered backpack from the back seat and closing the door with more force than necessary while Edward followed her lead.

"Why are you allowed to drive? Aren't you only sixteen or something?"

"Yeah and you can get your driver's license at sixteen, not that you would know."

"This is really a school? It looks kinda like… I don't know but it doesn't look like a school."

"It's an older building but you can suck it up, _Heinrich_. Don't forget everything I told you before. I don't need someone fucking me over."

"Roger that. I will try to be independent and not bother you."

"Um, no. You still have to interact with me or else you'll die in there. You also have to make friends so you don't cling to me but I'm the only reason you're gonna survive this hell."

"You give me all these instructions. 'Leave me alone but you can't leave me alone. Make friends to help you through this but I'm the only one you really need here.' Just stick to one side of the spectrum."

"The Queen makes the rules Ed, not the commoners." They walked into the school and she dragged him to the main office where there were three women all in their fifties or past.

"Good morning Alek, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Lynn, this is Edward Heinrich. The new transfer I was talking about. Can we get his schedule?"

"Sure thing, just give me a minute." She dug through a small stack a papers from a basket and pulled out a half sheet of paper. "Here you go sweetie, have a nice day."

"Thanks Lynn, see you later." they left the small office and wandered to the lockers upstairs. "Give me that." she took it from him "Okay you're 2089, so you're all the way down here. Your combo is 26-32-18. Do not forget that. If you need me my locker is 2020 it's the second clump on the left when you first come down here." she looked back down at his schedule "Okay so you have have theology and chorus with me. You'll also have lunch at the same time as me. Your first block is in the senior hallway which is directly below this hallway. Second block is in this hallway, third is in the freshman and forth is in the cafetorium. Try not to get killed in the halls, people might think you're a freshman." She walked away to her locker once more people crowded the hall. Most seemed to greet her making her seem well liked and known. Then one person came up closer to her. He was tall and had brownish-black hair. He kept getting closer to her and she seemed to brush him away, and Ed saw this. Thinking she was being harassed he left his locker to go to her rescue.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave her alone!" he said running up and pussing her guy.

"Ed what the hell!?

"Can't you tell when someone doesn't want you around?"

"Al, who the hell is this kid?"

"Edward what the hell was that for?"

"I saw him being persistent when you clearly wanted him gone so I decided to intervene."

"Al who is this guy?"

"My cousin who is horribly delusional."

"Who they hell do you think you are?!" Ed asked him

"My boyfriend!" Alek said

"You have a boyfriend?" He said almost too surprised

"Yeah, dumbass! Got a problem with that?"

"Then why were you brushing him off?"

"It's what we do. He comes up and tries to be all romantic and shit and I try to brush him off. Just be glad you didn't see the next part, you'd go ballistic." he saw still confused "Go back to your locker Ed. Try not to fuck up anything else." Ed walked away with a look of confusion and sadness. He wasn't sure why he was feeling sad and still confused but he was. "Sorry Max. He's new here and I don't know why he acted like that. Just this morning he was upset with me for getting him up and to school. Just forget him. I understand if you don't want to look at me because it's a little bit my fault." she said trying to act like she was about to cry and turning away from him. But he just grabbed her and pulled her close to his body and started to whisper in her ear and she smiled and giggled. Then he started to kiss her on her cheeks, she flipped herself around so that she was facing him and reached up to kiss him. After she released she turned to her locker to put more books away and he just turned her back to him to kiss her more.

"You sly little thing, you just wanted to kiss." he said

"Hey , I'm anything but little. You know that Maxxy. And yeah, I just couldn't what any longer."

"I know that. That's why I played your game."

"You better get to class, I don't need you being late so Ms. Hanson doesn't try to get me to get you there on time."

"Only because you said I should." he kissed her nose and she laughed and he left. She turned to look at Ed and gave a disappointed look and hurried to class herself. Ed just stood there as the halls emptied thinking about what he actually just witnessed before realizing a high pitched beep told him to get to class. When he got to the corresponding room he looked around and found Max sitting in the back corner so he went over to him.

"Hey, you're Alek's Boyfriend right?" the word sounded so unnatural coming from him.

"Why? Are you gonna attack me again?"

"I wanted to apologize. She never mentioned a boyfriend and well she's my cousin so when I see a random guy trying that with her I got a little to defensive and I'm sorry man." Max just looked at him and sighed.

"It's alright kid, just lay off your cousin. She can handle herself pretty damn well."

"I'm not a kid."

"You're not a Freshman? Oh you're a sophomore then."

"I'm a Junior apparently."

"You're kidding? Someone as small as you is a Junior?"

"Don't call me so short I'm practically non-existing."

"I didn't…? Just sit, uh, what's your name again? Edna?"

"It's Edward."

"I'm just messing with ya, I knew that. I'm Max. So why do you call her Alek?"

"I call my brother 'Al' so it was going to be too confusing to have two 'Al's so she said to call her Alek."

"But she hates being called 'Alek'."

"No, she hates being called 'Ally'. I learned that this morning."

"You called her 'Ally'? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Why does she hate it so much?"

"No one knows, she just does. Oh hey, you should go talk to Ms. Hanson, let her know that you're not in middle school." Ed got up and moved to the curly and redhead teacher. She was nice, she let him sit anywhere that was open and gave him a little extra help in understanding the not-so-complicated math. Ed didn't need any help with it, he figured out how to bond a soul to armor, he didn't need help with Algebra 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Changes**

Chapter Four

But He Didn't

The first two classes flew by and were the easiest thing for Edward to manage. His second block was a different class than he'd ever had: Geography. How the hell was he going to know the geographic layout of a country- neigh - world that he's only been in for a few weeks? He didn't know how but he was definitely going to bullshit this. He walked into a classroom where the back wall was covered in picture of one person with various teenagers and multi-colored fuzz balls that resembled necklaces. What the actual hell? Ed searched the room for an adult he assumed would be the teacher and found her. This particular teacher was bigger than most and loved to wear dresses that scraped the floor. Her room or class was never dull and was well liked by most students and new many of them on a personal level.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm a new student and I'm trying to figure this place out. Are you Ms. Roess?" he asked with his notebook hanging loosely in on arm and a sheet of paper flailing in the other.

"You're Edward. Right, let me get you a book and take an empty seat once everyone is settled." he stood there, waiting while the rest took their time in talking with friends or finishing assignments from others, he waited the rest of the five minute passing period standing in the same spot and rocking back and forth on his heels. He waited.

It took long enough for everyone to sit in respective seats and he moved more towards the back of a dest clump near the open window letting in the harsh Chicagoland air. He almost immediately regretted it. He sat there in class as the rest filled out a map of borders, rivers, mountains, and lakes across the continent known as Europe, he sat there not knowing what to do or what the hell any of this map meant. He peaked over at someone's book so he could get a page number, now he kinda knew but he couldn't put all the pieces together. So, he bullshitted it.

Class ended after another grueling one and a half hours and chased through the halls to reach his locker and make it to his next class, but what was theology? He moved into the room and saw a group of three or four misfits standing by the windows. By 'misfits' he means that they look like they would never interact with each other. But they were there. A few more people came in who he had never noticed, even if it was his first day. Then he saw Alek, she was holding her books in arms and a bag of markers dangled from her hand, the one gripping the books and the other was full of… pretzels? She sat her books down and paid no heed to him, probably upset about this morning still. She talked to a blonde girl and a short haired brunette girl, they seemed pretty tight knit.

An old woman waltzed into the room and up to the podium and started to talk about prayer. _God what prayer?! I'm not religious, do I have to pray? Shit, I don't need someone to tell me about god! I've met that prick how many times? Like I wanna hear people boast about Truth!_

"We have a new student joining us today, Edward." Everyone turned to look at the blond 'German'. He spaced out after a while because well, it was a pointless class to him. At one point he came back to reality when the teacher talked about how 'god' sacrificed himself for us and so we could go to Heaven and Ed just let had to let out a little chuckle. _Truth sacrificing himself for humans? That's rich. He never did anything remotely helpful to us. If you call taking my leg, arm, and brother away then yeah, helpful. Not like he almost killed me and Al. But no whatever she's talking about is so wrong and untruthful, this is a joke. Even Rose had a better idea of god and she thought her dead boyfriend could come back with the power of prayer._

"Okay I'll let you break up into your groups and discuss, we'll regroup at 11:55." and she moved to her computer to check facebook. Ed moved to join Alek's group. He sat next to her and she didn't bat an eye but just continued her description of 'Evan Peters'?

"Oh, hey, you're Edward right?" the blonde from earlier asked

"Yeah, Edward Heinrich."

"That's awful close to Edward Elric, you kinda look like him too."

"You really think Claudia?" Alek said "I mean I guess but it's not like he is. That's impossible."

"Well yeah but, this is uncanny!"

"You know 'uncanny' but not 'ball and chain'?"

"Okay but who even uses 'ball and chain' anymore?" the short haired brunette chimed in.

"Oh you know you like when I say outdated things, you rapscallion."

"Yeah, I do."

"I just think it's funny how he looks like Ed and is last name in 'Heinrich' which kinda sounds like 'Elric'."

"Are you shook?"

"She shook."

"I'm so shook right now."

"What?" Ed said

"It's hard to explain Ed. You wouldn't get our lingo."

"I understand every science and math you can throw at me, I think I can decipher some 'lingo', Al."

"I thought we agreed on that Eddy?"

"Alright that's fair."

"Oh go complain about Daddy."

"Below the belt Alek, below the belt."

"So you do understand slang?"

"You sound too surprised at that."

"You were too surprised this morning."

"Do you guys know each other or something?" Claudia asked

"You seem to know each other pretty well to bicker." the brunette said, Kayla.

"He's my second cousin. And I've seen a lot of him so it's really just some banter."

"Uh, yeah." Nothing else happened that class besides napping and they were woken up by the bell and sent to lunch they were. They dashed up stairs to grab lunches and Ed was left again, in an empty hall. He went back down the stairs and followed stray freshman to the cafetorium, he stared at the tables of people who already had their friends and seats filled with a sea of students lining the middle of the floor in a lunch line. He tried to find somewhere he was welcome when a hand clapped on his back, he jumped. When he turned to face the culprit he was greeted with a slight smile.

"Eddy my boy, lunch is always the hardest part. Everyone already has their cliques and no one is really willing to let the new kid just become part of their group. Follow me Eddy." Max walked forward leaving Ed, then he turned back to him "Well come on kid, I won't wait forever."

"Yeah, right." he followed the taller boy to the back of the lunch room, over by some sort of machine, to a table of girls.

"Al, good to see you again." Max said placing his head on her shoulder.

"'Bout damn time Maxxy, where's my snack?" Alek asked

"In the vending machine, sorry but I had to pick up a stray dog." he gestured to Ed.

"You guys made up?"

"Yeah, he said he was just overprotective of you, I like the way this kid thinks but I might get a little jealous of your new bodyguard." what a teasing tone

"Shut up and go get my chips."

"Right back dear." he left through another pair of doors and to the right, he came back a minute later tossing up and down a bag of chips, he gave them to Alek and sat next to her.

"Are you gonna stand the whole time? Sit your ass down already Ed." he didn't realize he was still standing and abruptly sat and he fell. Alek couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?"

"You'd do the same, dickwad."

"What?"

"I knew he wouldn't get my lingo."

"No one does, Al." Lunch ended with laughs and an embarrassed Edward. The table cleared and Ed tried to leave the room altogether.

"Ed, your next class is in here!"

"What? Why in here?"

"We don't have real classrooms for this class so we just the cafe."

"Why not make more rooms?"

"That costs money, idiot." They went quiet, she knew Ed was thinking about applying Alchemy to make the school bigger and she just had to refrain from hitting him with a priest right there. It took all her strength not to.

"Alllllllllllllek!"

"Phiiiiiiiiiil!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good Phil, a bit tired and still hungry, but good. How about you?"

"Who is that guy?" Ed asked so quietly.

"That's the teacher Ed you half wit. What about you Phil?"

"I'm okay I guess." he took notice of Edward "Who are you?" he asked setting up the piano

"This is Ed, he's a transfer, this is his first day." Alek explained

"Oh, well, good. I'm Phil."

"Ed,... so what do we do in this class?"

"We sing."

"I don't sing."

"You signed up for this class."

"No but I can't sing. Like I can't."

"You can't stay on key or hit the notes?"

"I know how to fight,"

"So no? Okay then you'll just get some extra attention."

"Alek."

"Yes Edward?"

"Why'd you pick chorus? Of all the classes I couldn't've taken, I don't know, ANYTHING ELSE?!"

"No yelling Edward, or should I go get a wrench?" he went pale.

"How did you-?"

"Winry would do the same, wouldn't she? Well she is a Rockbell."

"You need to stop that."

"Stop what?" she played innocent

"Stop _that_. Stop seeing into me and Al all the time. It's creepy." More people flooded into the cafe and all asked the same thing: "Who's he? A shadow?" And it would always be "He's a junior who just started today." They all pulled out their one inch thick obsidian binders and gray metal folding chairs. They made a half circle around a wall with the piano in the middle. Ed didn't know what to do so he sat with Alek and the other sopranos and she told him that he was either a tenor or bass so he should sit near the other guys. After that he was forced to sing in front of the assembly of students to figure out exactly that: tenor or bass? He was a tenor. A horribly off key could not match in anything wretched tenor, but he was a tenor.

They sang the songs out of packets and binders and Ed knew none of them. He struggled with every word and how the notes worked. Like how did you know when to move up or down or if you were reading the right line? How long did you hold them for? What were those gestures and why did everyone follow them? He was thrown into another new world, the world of music. They took a break about halfway through class and everyone went to get water. Alek practically bounced out of the room and Ed dashed after her.

"Hey Alek!" he said and she turned to him.

"Yes Ed?"

"I have a question and I need you to answer it."

"I'll try."

"In that god praising class,"

"Theology, yeah not my favorite."

"The blonde girl-"

"Claudia."

"Right. She said I took like 'Edward Elric'. I exist in this world too?"

"That's a little hard to explain. You do and you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you aren't mentally prepared for it so I won't tell you for the sake of sanity."

"You are so cryptic I hate it! God, you and puzzles. You just like messing with me."

"True,"

"You also said it was impossible for me to be me. I guess you won't explain that either."

"Yeah, sorry 'Eddy' let's get back to singing now."

"You just think I wouldn't understand."

"I know you couldn't comprehend any of that. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm trying to be safe."

"Trying to protect yourself? That's always the way to do it."

"Not myself, Edward. Alphonse, Mustang, Hawkeye too. And you. If I told you before you were ready to hear it your world would fall. You would be in too much shock and anger, rage filled and you all would be so irrational about it. I only mean to help and I'm doing that by keeping you in the dark."

"I won't just let someone carry something like this alone if it's so big. Let me help you help us!"

"Can't you take the answer I gave you!? I would but I can't! I don't know how certain elements would change or react! It would destroy the four of you and backfire on me! I'm sorry I can't tell you yet. But you're going to have to deal with it Edward. For better or for worse I'm doing this for you four, not me."

"Damn it Winry!" he noticed it as soon as he said it.

"You only want to 'help' me because I remind you of Winry? Or because I just seem vulnerable? The Hero to the People is more or less _pitying_ me." she gave a slight laugh "What was that story about the man with wings made of wax? He flew to close to the sun and came crashing back down right? Well Edward, you're really trying to get close to the sun, if you don't stop now you'll burn your wings and come crashing back down… again." She stomped back to her chair and for a third time that day she left Edward looking around to find himself alone and unsure of what to do in an unknown world. For that rest of the day and for a while after Alek made sure to have limited contact with Edward. She would only talk to him when it was necessary and in quick sentences with minimal wording, it made him feel bad. He didn't know exactly what he did but he could've avoided it so very easily.

But he didn't. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sparks**

Chapter 5

Fired and Fine

 _She walked through the streets of her city, watching every person that walked by and glaring at those who dared to stare at her bruised face. A shabby black hoodie wrapped around her as her only source of warmth and covered a baby pink leotard and tutu while an old gym bag hung from her shoulder. She steadily marched through the roads and avenues while point shoes tapped along to her rhythm. At every corner she would hear them all whisper, questioning her appearance; the words of anorexia and abuse filled the air giving a burning feeling to her. It embedded in her heart and gave a harsh glow that you could almost see. She continued her way stalking past modern and historical buildings, each getting less significant the farther she went. The sidewalk got darker and gloomier the more she barged on, even the sky changed by the neighborhood. She eventually made her way up steps that belonged in a murder house and walked by neighbors who belonged with them. She knocked on a door that had a mis-hung '36' and opened without any answer from within. A man and women sat on the couch confused at why their daughter would be there. Looking around, the place looked worse than the outside of the building: there were cans everywhere and food containers left strewn. The floor boards looked like they had been ripped up and there were no more blinds to speak of. The 'adults' looked worst of all: did they know what hygiene was? Did they care? Probably not. They didn't have clean anything for display but there were a few choice tattoos. The entire place smelled of- well there was nothing to describe the stench of abuse, sex, and old cheap chinese takeout._

" _Why are you here?" the man asked. Maybell stayed silent, she hadn't seen them in how long and they hadn't changed? They might've even gotten worse. After not seeing their daughter, family, flesh and blood, for how long and all her damn father says in a despicable tone, one covered in regret and loathing seared through her chest. "Why the hell are you back here?! I thought we finally got rid of you?!" he almost yelled._

" _School doesn't last forever." was all Maybell said. "I've actually been trying to avoid here because I know how much I 'fucked up your lives'," she quoted them from their last encounter "but I have nowhere else to go."_

" _You can literally go anywhere but here. Isn't there like a women's shelter you can go to?" the women spoke._

" _I tried there. They needed the room for someone who has it worse than me so I gave it up."_

" _Well that was a dumb shit thing to do. But why are you back here?"_

" _I lost my scholarship. The club is gone from low funding, and I have nothing else."_

" _You fucked it up again? Why am I not surprised?" her mother said "Why do you look like an anorexic drug whore? Wait,... that was rhetorical."_

" _Thanks for the concern."_

" _So you expect us to let you live here?" the man asked as if it were a joke._

" _Considering I'm fourteen, out of school, and almost died living on the streets and alleys and being you are my parents, I would say yes."_

" _Fine." Maybell let out a breathe at her father's words "- but you have to pay rent. And for your own food. And for anything that we don't cause like: extra shower water, electricity, clothes."_

" _I don't have any money. How can I?"_

" _That's up to you to figure out not us. Until you can pay you're not staying here."_

" _That's not-"_

" _I don't care what you think about it. I make the rules and that's final." she gave a look of disbelief to them, what she could only call parents by birth right. "What? Are you gonna tell someone? Who'd listen to some bitch that walked out of an alley? No one." Maybell turned to walk away knowing if she went back outside, death was inevitable but would rather have that than them. It would cost her, and them, so much less if she was gone. She faced left and calmly walked back the way she came... or she tried. A tight grip leashed itself around her wrist and pulled her back to keep her from moving away. The figure in the doorway gave an insincere smile before uttering anything._

" _Maybell, are you really willing to try and live out there for another day? You would rather have that than your parents? I know we haven't been the greatest but please, don't be so rash. Your mother and I love you Maybell. If you go back out there you'll die. We've had hard times too, your mother and I are both out of work right now and no one will hire us. But they'd hire you, and I'm sure they'd pay you well. Would you mind helping mommy and daddy, Maybell? Princess?" her eyes looked like an overfilled glass but it wasn't at tipping point. "Please sweetheart? Will you do it for mommy and daddy? We'll live together like old times, before you went away on that scholarship... We could be happy again." With her father's final words she erupted with tears like hot magma, burning her cheeks. She turned back to the apartment and the door closed behind the man his face shining and dressed with a cynical grin._

Maybell jumped from her slumber and let out an ever so slight scream that could be described as a 'yip'. In the next moment she forgot everything from her nightmare and a worried Yuri came stumbling out of his room followed by Viktor who wielded a desk lamp.

"What happened?" Yuri asked still in a daze from the abrupt awakening.

"I had a bad dream," Maybell said gripping her head trying to remember what scared her so much.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can't really talk about something I don't remember."

"Then how do you know it was a bad dream?" Viktor asked.

"I don't remember the last time I had a good dream." Viktor lowered his lamp and moved more towards the couch.

"Are you okay, Maybell?" Viktor pushed as he put a hand on her shoulder and concern masking his face.

"I'm fine,"she said mustering a fake smile, for someone who could act she really couldn't pretend to be happy. Must be type acting.

"Maybell." she looked at him "Don't lie to me." she sighed.

"I honestly can't remember it but it probably had my parents in it. I swear I'm fine, I have them all the time. It's either I don't dream at all or I wake up like this." Viktor just looked at her with anger and understanding, she wasn't ready to break down all of her walls. She didn't want to be rejected by him for problems that she didn't cause that she thinks she does. She doesn't want the burden of another failure. Viktor could understand that. But he wanted her to know that they would care- that they do- and that she can't trust fully trust them that what makes him mad, especially when it was caused by family.

Yuratchka left the apartment that afternoon to wander the cold and frigid streets of St. Petersburg, Russia. The sky was gray, as usual and the wind was blowing at him like he had offended it, he only had on his trademark hoodie to keep him from the elements but he didn't care. He was lost in thought about her. _Her._ His fan that didn't attack him for a lock of hair, a fan that didn't sniff him out, literally. A fan that in no was what so ever was obsessed with the blonde figure skater but only thought of him as great. He had never met anyone like that and he didn't know if she was the weird one for being normal or his other fans were the normal ones. He trudged deeper in the boulevards and drives all the while being awestruck with this one foreign girl. He eventually made way to his home rink and had to prepare to tell Yakov that he was sacked and replaced by a living legend. _Oh how well this will go._ He thought to himself and sighed, he didn't want to deal with this. He would rather deal with finding a new home for two people and his cat. He was only willing to do it, find an apartment I mean, so he didn't live with two divorced people and so his cat could have a better more care free home, but why was he being forced to live with a girl he's known for maybe an hour? While his thoughts rampaged in his skull he glided up the steps to the ice rink. The women at the desk asked if he was here for practice and noticed he didn't have skates with him so she offered him a pair and he just walked right by not giving any heed that she remotely existed. He pushed through doors and found a crowded ice rink, he could barely make way through the small children and almost decided to walk without of care of what happened to them, but he wasn't that rude. His old coach stood next to the rink wall and watched as Milia skated to nothing. He put on his normal face; you know, the one that always looks like he wants to kill you for dating his sister? Well he made his face look like it was when he yelled at Yuri in a bathroom a few years ago and went to Yakov, not making eye contact.

"Yura, where have you been?" the older- who am I kidding? The old man said almost viciously.

"Taking care of a mut."

"You were watching Makkachin again?"

"Sadly,"

"Then why are you here? That dog needs constant attention."

"Because they're back."

"Then go get your skates."

"No."

"What do you mean, 'No'?"

"My ankle still hasn't healed, also I'm dropping you."

"What?!" he almost screeched "Yura, why would you drop me? I've always been your coach."

"And now I have a new coach."

"The only person you'd leave me for to coach you is Viktor."

"Yeah, well I just came by to tell you that you're fired." Yura walked away like this whole ordeal was nothing, but truth be told, he'd miss Yakov scolding him, he'd miss Milia just because she acted like an older sister to him, he wouldn't miss Georgi. But he would miss almost everything else. When he finally got out of the building he jogged down the steps and let out another sigh. "That was harder than it seemed." He knew he would lose memories from not being there, he would miss a lot from the lives of people that he thought of like family, but he'd never admit that. "Now I have to find a place for two people and a cat." Yeah Yuratchka, it's not like the author had already explained that part almost word for word. "What was that? Was someone cursing me out again? Who is Arthur and what did they explain?" he said confusingly through the streets, he became more cautious after that. Whoops, let's not break the fourth wall. The fairy continued through the streets still unsure of what he had actually experience. "Maybe that girl would want to have a say in where we'll live. She doesn't seem like she'll care too much, as long as it's not awful. But it will have to meet my standards, mine are probably higher than hers. But maybe it would be considered nice if I did have her come with me? Viktor would either lighten up on me or think I'll be nice all the time. I want the latter of those, but I also want to know what she's doing. Like she's not creepy stalking me like every other one. I doubt she has a fan account somewhere, she acts like she doesn't know what the internet is. Maybe I should have her come, just to get to know her and figure her out." He pulled out his phone like he was going to call her or something but he didn't have her number or know if she even had a phone. So without thinking further he let out groan and marched on to the 'Nikiforov-Katsuki' household with an uneven gait due to his boot.


End file.
